


Wallow

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is for Dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallow

Her shoe is caked in mud--unlikely to come clean. Bracing against the SUV, she pulls the shoe off gingerly, trying to scrape off the worst of it. 

Then she loses her balance, landing her stockinged foot ankle-deep in mud. 

A voice laughs. She sees Sarah coming towards her, and huffs, "It's not funny." 

She wipes off her foot, replaces her shoe--swipes the hair out of her face--groans as she feels mud streak her hair and cheek. "Bollocks."

Sarah reaches her, still laughing, and wipes the mud away. 

"You're such a dirty girl," she grins, pecking the other woman on the lips.


End file.
